team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Temple of Math/Transcript
Prolouge: The Princess and The Queen *(Opening starts with a series of pictures in a nearly geometric style.) *F Narrator: Once there was a beautiful young princess who went by the name of Kisa. She was kind, friendly, and helped anyone she she lived in. Kisa was loved by all, but she wasn't alone. She had a sister who was older, bitter, and wicked. She went by the name of Quazula. She was cruel to the people and animals around her. Their mother, The Queen, was falling ill. She had said that soon a new queen would have to take her place when her soul would no longer stay in her body. Quazula was confident the she would she would become queen because she was the oldest. However, that confidence was soon shattered when she eavesdropped and her that her father was going to make Kisa the queen because she was the kindest. Furious by this revelation, Quazula hatched a plan that would dispose of her younger sister. Quazula hiked to the highest mountains where she found two creatures that could control dark magic. She offered them a reward in exchange for their dark magic. The two creatures were reluctant at first, until they heard the reward was freedom to walk in the outside world without worry of turning into stone. They were pleased by the reward and offered Quazula the dark magic. The dark magic was then used to banish Princess Kisa to a part of the deep, dark forest the only she and the two creatures know of. The people of the kingdom worried about Kisa and planned to do a search. Quazula was afraid her plan would be exposed if the kingdom did find the young princess, so she used the dark magic to cover the kingdom and the forest in a thick fog. No person could leave the kingdom without being aware of the surprises that could happen in the forest. The offer between Quazula and the two creatures was fulfilled, but at what cost? *(Opening is done with the title "The Temple of Quazula glowing into the screen.) To Save a Mayan Princess *(cut to a skyline of Umi City. We pan down slowy to Fountain Headquarters.) *Bot: "With many of the people scared to venture into the forest to find Kisa, they had no choice but to make Quazula the queen. She did not care for the demise of her kingdom. As long as she is queen, she could do whatever she wanted and nobody would question her." *(Sitting on the edge of Fountain HQ is Team Umizoomi. Bot is reading a book to Milli and Geo.) *Bot: "Princess Kisa was never found, but wherever she was, the two creatures would stalk her and watch her to make sure she never found her kingdom and if someone found her, they would destroy that person." *Milli: Poor Princess Kisa. She's too young to be out in the forest by herself and nobody will try to find her. *Geo: That so-called "Queen" Quazula thinks she can get away with everything she has done, but she can't rule forever. There's gotta be some person who can try to find the princess. *Bot: But to do that, this person has to brave enough to enter the forest, smart enough to face those two creatures, and strong enough to overthrow the queen. *Milli: I'm brave. *Bot: I'm smart. *Geo: And I'm strong. *Bot: But it would take a miracle to get to the forest that Princess Kisa is trapped in. Let's read the next page to see the person that is willing to save the princess. (Bot turns to the next two pages in the book, only to find them both blank.) Huh. It looks like it's the end of the book. *Geo: What? It can't be. The book can't end right there. *Milli: There has to be some other pages that tell us who the person is. *(A glow comes out of the book, whick surprises Team Umizoomi. Bot lets go of the book and has it fall to the ground, revealing hyroglyphics.) *Bot: Hey. These are hyroglyphics. In ancient times, some civilizations wrote with pictures rather than the letters and words we use today to tell stories, keep records, communicate with others and even do math. *Milli: Can you make out the words? *Bot: I sure can with my robo-scanner. (Bot retracts his satellite and a little scan light, the robo-scanner, pops out. He uses the robo-scanner to scan the hyroglyphics) The glyphs say "Please, oh Hero brave, smart, and strong. Save me from the darkness and bring light back to the kingdom." *(A little glow from the book pops outs. The glow forms into a girl.) *Girl: Please, oh Hero brave, smart, and strong. Save me from the darkness and bring light back to the kingdom. *Bot: It's Princess Kisa. She's praying for help. *Geo: We don't know how to get into the book. *Bot: We can reply to her so she knows that there is a hero who is brave, smart, and strong. *Milli: And who could that be? *Bot: Team Umizoomi! (Bot turns to the screen) Help us reply to Princess Kisa. Say "Princess, we are the heroes brave, smart and strong!" *Team Umizoomi: Princess, we are the heroes brave, smart, and strong! *Bot: We will save you from the darkness... *Milli and Geo: ...And bring light back to the kingdom! *(The glowing girl then dissapears. Just then, a portal to a rainforest opens up.) *Bot: This must be the forest that Kisa was banished to. *(The portal then creates a little tornado. The tornado then sucks in Bot, Milli, and Geo one by one. One that is done, the tornado and portal then dissapear. We see the aforementioned characters swirling alongside the inside of the portal. In the Dark Forest *(Cut to a lake where the portal reappers, and Bot, Milli, and Geo pop out of said portal, landing in a dog pile.) *Bot: Uhhahh, that was a wild ride. *(Bot notices the surroundings around him. They were no longer in Umi City, but the aformentioned rainforest. Bot soaks up a bit of the surrondings before looking down at himself and noticing a scarf and belt that wasn't there before. ) *Bot: Yoins-A-Doinks. I don't remember wearing these. *(He then turns to Milli and Geo and notices something different about them.) Milli, Geo, you look...kind of different. *Milli: Kind of different? What do you mean? *Geo: Milli, look at our clothes. *(Milli looks down at herself . Her outfit has changed, but she still has her helmet. She turns to Geo. His outfit has changed as well, but his helmet, shape belt, and rollerskate wheels remain.) *Bot: It looks like our clothes have changed so we can blend into the surroundings better. This is a Mayan story, after all. But our main mission is to save Princess Kisa, not to talk about fashion. *Milli: And if we're going to save the princess, we're gonna need all the extra help we can get. (to the screen) will you help us save Princess Kisa and bring her back to her kingdom? (small pause) Great! Let's find our way around this foggy forest and get going. Team Umizoomi... *Team Umizoomi: It's time for action! *(Time for Action plays as Team Umizoomi does thier respective moves.) *Chorus: (signing) Umizoomi! Team Umizoomi! *(musical break) *Chorus: Umizoomi! Team Umizoomi! Ahh-ahh... *Milli: Milli! *Chorus: Ahh-ahh... *Geo: Geo! *Chorus: Ahh-ahh... *Bot: Bot! *(musical break) *Team Umizoomi: Let's go! *(Time for Action ends) Pecha, The Guardian of the Forest *Milli: Let's head south. *(Team Umizoomi heads south into the rainforest, confused on where to go.) *Bot: Navigating this forest is not going to be easy. We know that there's a strong fog going around, but our only other major problem is having no sense of direction in an unknown place. Not even my robo-radar can lead us to the right direction. *Geo: There's got to be someone here that knows where every place is. *Milli: But to truly understand the place, you've got to live in the forest your whole life! *(Suddenly, Bot trips on a vine and falls. As he tries to get up, he notices a rock with a mouse carved into it. Milli and Geo run up to Bot's sides.) *Bot: Hey. (He stands up.) Maybe this rock has a clue to where we can go. (He observes the rock a little bit.) This rock has a mouse on it, but I can't quite interpret the whole thing. *Geo: Maybe there's a mouse made of rock. *Milli: Or there's a mouse who lives in a rock. *Bot: Or the rock leads to a temple of mice. *???: Or it tells you that a mouse will lead the way in the rainforest. *Bot: Who said that? *???: Turn around. *(Team Umizoomi turns around to find DoorMouse dressed in mayan clothing.) *Team Umizoomi: DoorMouse?! *DoorMouse-like person: "DoorMouse"? That's a funny way of saying my name, considering I don't guard any doors. *Geo: Then what are you called? *Pecha: They call me Pecha, Guardian of the Forest. I ventured this entire rainforest when I was only a kid, and became one with nature in my adolescence. *Milli: Adolescence? *Bot: (To Milli) This is what teenagers are called. (To Pecha) So, um, Pecha? Do you know where Princess Kisa might be in this forest? *Pecha: Sadly, I do not. Why would you ask me this? *Geo: Quazula had Kisa banished so she could take the throne. *Pecha: The Princess? Banished?! Not if I have anything to say about it! *Milli: So you'll help us? *Pecha: If it will bring her back to her rightful place. *Bot: The only problem is that this fog is so thick, nobody is brave enough to venture though the fog. *Pecha: I've worked my way around fog before, but this fog is too thick for me to navigate this time. *Bot: I'll walk aside you to blow the fog away. *Pecha: With what? *Bot: With my robo-fan! Robo-fan on! *(Bot's antenna is replaced with a small fan. The fan blows away some of the fog.) *Pecha: Wow! You're not like any person I met. *Bot: That's because I'm a robot. I'm Bot. *Milli: I'm Milli. *Geo: I'm Geo. *Team Umizoomi: We're Team Umizoomi! *Pecha: Normally, I would go against accepting help, but you seem like the kind of people that are capable of defending themselves. Lead the way, Team Umizoomi! *Bot: Great! Let's continue heading south. *(Team Umizoomi and Pecha starts walking south.) A "Holey" Entrance *(The Team walks up to what appears to be a hole in a floor made of stone.) *Bot: I don't know how much longer I can keep fanning the fog before-- *Pecha: Stop. *(The Team stops immediately.) *Bot: (turns to Pecha) Why? *Pecha: This is the entrance to hidden tunnels. Anyone who isn't careful with this entrance will fall and break thier bones. *Bot: So jumping in is out of the option? *Pecha: Yes, but there is a way. There is a secret dial that summons a staircase. Category:Transcripts